loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorstal
Sorstal is the seventh existing god, holding dominion over Earth, Nature, and Endurance Information Block Name: Sorstal Domains: Earth, Endurance, Nature Appearace: A large orb, dark gray and blue in color, surrounded by a pale opal mist which seems to slowly shimmer and flow Symbol: A silver triangle with a dark blue teardrop in the center Background Creation * Sorstal was created by the God of Creation, Lohak. Wandering through the newborn existence, the as-yet unnamed god grew irritated, resenting the fact that others were creating where he was not and fulfilling his most sacred role. Brushing against a stone sphere, the creation god became interested and angered when the sphere blackened from his touch. Calming himself upon remembering destruction was not in his nature, he began to realize that creation was not simply his purpose for existence - it was his identity. Inspired, the god focused his power, reveling in the act of creation and the birth of something new. Unleashing his essence, the god gave life and sentience to the stone sphere, bringing into the existence a new creator with a shout of triumph: "Let is be known to ALL: I AM LOHAK, master of creation!". * This new deity was Sorstal, God of Earth. The new god stirred from the nothingness and its awareness assured itself of existence, that which was not nothingness. Sorstal felt its identity scrape against the borders of other identities, and it was overwhelmed by that which existed but was not itself. Sorstal turned its attention to the close god, the one whom the Earth God sensed was that which was before Sorstal. Its awareness asked of Lohak whether he was the other who brought Sorstal into existence, and the god replied that he had, telling Sorstal that it was to be the foundation of creation, the essence of stone and life. Description & Personality * Sorstal is a massive sphere, dark blue and gray in color. Prior to his existence, he was merely a stone sphere, but the gift of Lohak's creating essence transformed Sorstal into something beyond mere stone. The Creator's existence-giving might is reflected in the opal mist which wreathes the Earth God, a veil of sentience made apparent to all others. The mist shimmers and flows, embracing Sorstal. Usually it flows over the god sluggishly, but when Sorstal is reflecting, the mist tends to cease movement altogether, and when the Earth God is in awe, the mist flows even more quickly than normal. * Sorstal has matured quickly. Where once it was a timid god overwhelmed by the vastness of the universe, it feels comfortable with his purpose in Existence. It has put its abilities as a creator to good use, spawning an artifact, a companion, a mountain, a new deity, and a private demiplane. Planes * Kurshek, the Bastion of Stone '- This demiplane is the first planar endeavor of Sorstal's. Intrigued by Lohak's forging of the Elemental Chaos, Sorstal decided to create its own demiplane. Kurshek is a tribute to the might of Earth and Rock. It is a vast expanse of land, that never seems to end. Mountains, both large and puny, dominate the landscape, great fangs of rock that jut up from the ground in no particular order. A few canyons are scattered across the land, providing shade (not that Sorstal needs such a thing). Great chunks of stone, both massive boulders and tiny chips, float in the sky, placed there by Sorstal's will. Though no faux-sun exists, Sorstal's will maintains an eternal noon in the plane. Artifacts *'The Beacon '''- The first of Sorstal's artifacts, created after an examination of the strength of stone. Formed after four individual stones were shattered and merged into one, the Beacon is wreathed in Sorstal's mists; the body of the stone is illuminated by pale lavender mists, though a spiral sigil carved into the center of the stone by a fissure burns a bright blue. The Beacon focuses Sorstal's connection to stone, and alerts the god to whenever a fellow deity shapes stone in some way, including destroying it. The Beacon's strength is not all-powerful, though. Deities who rely on deception and illusion can hide their stonecraft from the Beacon's senses. Exarchs * No Exarchs currently serve the Lord of All Earth, but the time will come when this will change. Heroes * At this moment, the concept of mortality has not crossed Sorstal's mind, nor the minds of most other deities. Though, truly, Sorstal is destined to play a role in the rise of the mortals. Races and People-Groups * None as of yet, but the Earth God is creative. Beasts * '''Agon, the Serpent of Stone - Created by Sorstal after Lohak departed with his Brother to tend to another matter, Agon is the first creation in which Sorstal granted not only Existence, but Life. Melding stone into a sleek form, Sorstal created the serpent out of stone that it summoned by its will. Upon the serpent's birth, the rock that formed it took on a glossy look, shifting to dark gray scales than mere stone. Agon is a massive creature, exceeding Sorstal itself in size; its exact length is still unknown, for Sorstal has yet to concern himself with the concept of measurements. Two emerald eyes peer out of fissures in its head, and a massive fissure forms its mouth, complete with four large fangs. Agon currently resides on Mount Sonnarian, on Verda. He serves as the guardian of the mountain, but often descends to the Forest, enjoying its vitality and tranquility. Plants * Flora and fauna are weighed equally in Sorstal's eyes, which at this time is to say, they are not yet weighed at all. Landforms * Mt. Sonnarian - The first landform created by Sorstal, found along the Forest on the green sphere of Verda. Sorstal drew inspiration from the words of Brinn, which it remembered upon spying her looking dejected after Grawlf announced his plan for harmony. The mountain is a great stone fang jutting against the sky; its exact height is still unknown. Sorstal placed this mountain next to the forest so as not to uproot any of the trees or disturb the water. Agon the Serpent of Stone now considers this his true home, though he still loves the forests. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods